The present invention relates to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to method and corresponding system for load balancing based on using direction of arrival to allocate the same channel to nearby stations to ensure that most stations using the same channel are hearing one another, and by that, reducing the amount of collisions.
A significant general limitation of currently available wireless access points, is that they do not have the information of which AP receives from what AP, as well as the mutual interference between the various APs.
An additional significant limitation of currently available wireless access points relates to the solution for smooth handovering/handshaking problem. Prior art includes various teachings of two parallel communication networks, wherein one communication network is a wireless local area network (WLAN) and the second communication network is used for triangulation.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have methods and corresponding system for load balancing based on using direction of arrival to allocate the same channel to nearby stations to ensure that most stations using the same channel are hearing one another, and by that, reducing the amount of collisions